His Secret
by Little Princezz Everlazt
Summary: Alec has a dirty little secret... Marcus knows it, and he is so angry with him and won't hesitate to reveal it to Jane. My Dirty Little Secret... Who has to know?


~HIS SECRET~

* * *

A/N: Translated From Incestuous Girl's Story

* * *

Marcus was furious. Very angry. It was so long that he felt nothing, that he was almost pleased to see his own rage. Alec, that idiot who had cause it.

_Let me know that I've done wrong,  
When I've known this all along,  
I go around a time or two,  
Just to waste my time with you._

When he had finally managed to find a worthy replacement for Didyme, after years of searching, the only problem was that she was a human. But that was easily fixed. Marcus thought about transform. He had told her everything, Amanda, and had endured not only the truth, he was very happy when he thought about it. Marcus had found his ideal partner.

But then he had to get it, Alec, to ruin everything. Amanda had found in the hallways. She was lost in the huge castle, looking for her beloved room. Alec was going to go hunting, for once only, as his sister was busy on a mission, and he was really hungry. So, without bothering to ask this human who she was and why she was there, it was fed.

_Tell me all that you've thrown away,  
Find out games you do not wanna play,  
You are the only one That needs to know..._

When Marcus had learned, he had flown into a rage, but nothing could be done. He had lost his chance. Aro, Marcus knew that wouldn't allow him to kill that idiot who had shattered his happiness, but still Marcus thought about revenge.

Marcus, with his gift, he had observed very interesting relations... At first, he had thought that look Alec give just like siblings love, but thanks to his gift, he knew that Alec was madly in love with... his sister, Jane.

Marcus had kept it for centuries, but now felt vengeance. He would tell Jane, to see what it seemed to her. So he would know how Alec was a broken heart... And he had found his opportunity. Jane had returned from her mission.

Aro and Caius had to leave, but Marcus had insisted on staying, and he had succeeded. The time had come. Marcus was quick to get to the entrance, where Alec had just arrived. Jane was there already. He took one step toward them, smiling slightly. "Jane, Alec." Marcus called. "Come with me. Now."

As they walked, Marcus noted that Jane was in good spirits. He knew because the beautiful vampire was singing merrily:

"I'll keep you my dirty little secret  
Do not tell anyone or you'll be  
just another regret  
Just another regret,  
Hope That you can keep it.  
My dirty little secret.  
Who has to know?"

Marcus smiled sadistically. Twist of fate. That could use as a pearl. "Dirty little secret." he repeated to himself. "This is gonna be great." He think. They entered the main room. Marcus stood and smiled again. He began to speak.

"Alec, you know what you did upset me a lot?"

"I know, Marcus, you can impose whatever punishment." He sighed.

"Oh," and Marcus laughed.

_When we live Such fragile lives,  
It's the best way we survive,  
I go around a time or two,  
Just to waste my time with you._

Jane watched without saying anything, raising her eyebrows. She didn't understand what it was all about. Jane approached Marcus slowly, enjoying the moment.

"Jane... you think your dear brother shares everything with you, right? Even his biggest secrets..."  
Alec began to feel that something was wrong. And he was quite sure when Marcus added. "What was it you were singing before, Jane? Dirty little secrets..." Marcus said with eyes twinkled. "You want to know the dirty little secret that your dear brother hide from you?"

_Tell me all that you've thrown away,  
Find out games you do not wanna play,  
You are the only one That needs to know..._

Alec understood everything. With his eyes begged Marcus to be quiet, to forgive, to any other punishment imposed on him, anything but... But Marcus ignored him. Jane did see her brother's eyes, and, somewhat confused, because she still didn't understand what it was all about, shook her head firmly.

"No , I don't know. If Alec doesn't want me to know, you don't have to tell me." Jane murmured.

"Oh, really?" Marcus sneered. "Don't you curious?"

The truth was that Jane did want to know what his brother was hiding. She was upset and somewhat hurt that he hadn't trusted her to tell that secret seemed to be so important. Marcus smiled, satisfied, and turned to Alec.

"Are you going to block her hearing, Alec?" He asked. "Will you be so cowardly?"

_I'll keep you my dirty little secret  
Do not tell anyone or you'll be  
just another regret  
Just another regret ,  
Hope That you can keep it.  
My dirty little secret.  
Who has to know?_

But Alec avoided his gaze, and also Jane. "All is lost." She thought sadly. That same thought as Marcus.

"Well, Jane." He start. "Then listen to me. The dirty little secret of your brother, he hide from you since you were humans is that... The idiot is totally and completely in love with you." He exclaimed.  
That paralyzed Jane. Marcus laughed and went so they could talk alone, but he would be hearing everything through the door. But they would be busy so they wouldn't mind. As Marcus left the room, stationing himself at the door without them knowing, Alec lifted his head and looked at his sister's eyes, prepared for what he thought she to do and say. "Pain." Alec sighed to himself. "But I will endure." He lied to himself, and he knew it.

_The way she feels inside  
Those thoughts I can not deny  
These sleeping thoughts will not lie  
And all I've tried to hide  
It's eating me apart  
Trace this life back!_

Jane slowly approached Alec. Step by step, very carefully, because she was so shocked that she could even fall. Once she was in front of him, Alec began to speak abruptly. "I know you hate me, okay? I have betrayed your trust. I know you feel sick of me because every time I hugged you to protect you I was thinking of other things... I know that..."

"Wait." Jane interrupted him. "Listen."

"No, Jane. You listen to me." Alec had nothing to lose. "I know that if I ever wanted, of course those feelings have disappeared. But, please, if you hate me, torture me, even kill me, but don't do as if this hadn't happened before."

Jane looked at him. Alec looked down, unable to stand it anymore. He was so concentrated as if it was in his self-pity and sadness, he didn't see or hear her sister come closer. And, therefore, he was really amazed when she felt her sister's little arms around his neck, and how she embraced him tenderly. Alec clung to it. He was sure that would be the last time she would do it. Jane pulled away slightly and leaned her lips on his. Alec mind stopped. He encircled her waist with his arms, pulling her to him and kissed her back sweetly.

_I'll keep you my dirty little secret,  
Dirty little secret  
Do not tell anyone or you'll be just another regret.  
Just another regret..._

Jane let go of her hands on his shoulders. Alec looked at her intently, wanting to hear the reason why she had kissed him.

"Why didn't you tell me?" She simply asked.

"I'm a coward, Jane." Alec replied, looking away. That wasn't what she wanted to hear. "You of all people should know."

Jane shook her head and gently stroked his cheek and jaw. Alec closed his eyes, enjoying the subtle touch of her sister. She stood still and leaned her forehead against his, as when they were little. She caressed the nape of her brother with her right hand and placed it on his left chest.

"You're an idiot, Alec." Jane said, her voice sweet and somewhat distracted.

Alec didn't answer. He was still too busy thinking why she had kissed him. He just don't understand.

"Alec." Jane she called softly. "Look at me."

Alec looked back reluctantly. His gaze was incredibly sad. Jane leaned over and brushed his lips with her again.

"I love you, do you hear it?" She smiled. "So stop looking at me with that face like a slaughtered lamb."

"What?" Alec gasped. He thought he had heard it wrong.

"Let's see, I'll tell you just once more, so listen to me carefully." Jane repeated, with a beautiful smile. "I love you."

_I'll keep you my dirty little secret,  
Do not tell anyone or you'll be just another regret,  
(Just another regret, hope That you can keep it)  
My dirty little secret,  
Dirty little secret,  
Dirty little secret..._

Alec took all the air that will fit in the lungs. He was assumed that there was no need for him to breathe, but he was beginning to wonder. Exhaled slowly as he absorbed the news.

"My dirty little secret." Alec said as he smiled.

"Who has to know." Jane said, also smiling at him.

_Who has to know?  
Who has to know?_

Alec kissed his sister and like he always wanted. He grabbed her waist tightly, in case it was just an illusion that would evaporate, and left the room.

Marcus blood boiled when he saw the twins out together even more than they came. For the first time, since Jane know about her brother's feeling. "IDIOT !" He exclaimed to himself. "What's it cost only check if Jane really loved him like a brother? Now you've blown it, dammit."

He slammed his fist on the wall, furious. But while Alec took his sister to her room, holding her waist and whispering something in her ear that was very self-absorbe. Marcus turned to see them go."Good." He said thoughtfully to himself aloud. "Don't have to be the only ones to enjoy this dirty secret." Marcus smiled. "Who has to know?" He wondered, humming.

And he walked away. He didn't think to say anything to Aro or Caius. It would be his dirty little secret, and he would be the only one to enjoy it. At last there was something he awoke from his apathy. Compared to that, Amanda 's death meant nothing. What is going to enjoy!

Sure the twins would have to do some things for him if they didn't want all the guard knew their dirty little secret. Well, he have time for that... For now, Alec and Jane would enjoy, and then we would see what he asked them to do...

Ah, yes. A dirty little secret, two dirty little secrets... But what matter? It might have some more. Marcus for some time that nothing mattered. he had to do entertain. Ah, dirty secrets...

_I'll keep you my dirty little secret  
Do not tell anyone or you'll be_  
_Just another regret  
Just another regret,  
Hope That you can keep it.  
My dirty little secret.  
Who has to know?_


End file.
